The Hacker: Part I, An Unexpected Heist
by Fili son of Dis
Summary: "Are you alright laddie?" asks Balin. "I'm fine," replies Thorin. "Something just doesn't feel right." Suddenly he hears the click of a door opening. Nobody was coming back from anywhere tonight, and nobody was invited over.
1. Chapter 1

April 8th, 2014, 11:53 P.M. - Oakenshield Estate, Scotland

Balin and Thorin stand outside on the balcony, Thorin smoking from his old, wooden pipe. Thorin is nervous tonight, he doesn't know why. Sweat runs down his face.

"Are you alright laddie?" asks Balin.

"I'm fine," replies Thorin. "Something just doesn't feel right."

Suddenly he hears the click of a door opening. Nobody was coming back from anywhere tonight, and nobody was invited over.

"Did you hear that Balin?" asks Thorin quietly. Balin nods his head. Thorin moves slowly across the floorboards, trying not to make any noise. He makes his way to an old, handcarved desk. He pulls out a secret drawer, and takes out a small pistol. Balin grabs a metal curtain rod. They move across the wooden floor cautiously, and once they hit the marble they pick up the pace. Thorin walks down the stairs. The door to the basement is open. It is normally locked, becuase the safe is down their. Thorin nods his head to the door, and Balin nods back in recognition. Thorin plasters himself against one side of the door, Balin against the other. Thorin looks across. He mouths the words.

"Three, two-," BOOM! Thorin is cut off. Fire races down the hallway towards them. Thorin grabs Balin and runs to the front door, which is still open. BOOM! BOOM! More explosions, more bombs. A decoy to cover up the break in.

April 9th, 2014, 12:44 A.M. - Oakenshield Estate, Scotland

The police arrived but they were too late. Unnaturally late. Thorin sits on the edge of a police cruiser's trunk. Balin has been taken away to the hospital due to burns. A lady in a uniform walks up, maybe in her mid twenties.

"I'm going to need to ask you some questions," she says. Thorin doesn't answer. He just sits their looking at her with an icy cold stare.

"I need your first and last name," she says.

"Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield," Thorin growls.

"And your middle name?" she asks.

"Is this really necessary?" asks Thorin.

"Uh-," the lady is cut off.

"That is enough Tauriel. We already know what we need to know," a slick voice interupts.

"Greenleaf," Thorin spits the name.

"I'm pleased to see you to," Thranduil Greenleaf says, a fake smile plastered on his face. "I regret to inform you that your father, mother, and grandfather all perished in the explosion."

"I already surmised," growls Thorin. "And the break in? What was stolen from the safe?"

"There was no break in," Thranduil says smoothly. "The contents were destroyed in the fire."

"Balin and I both heard something," Thorin says.

"You are mistaken," hisses Thranduil.

"Bullcrap," says Thorin. "The explosions were a decoy."

Thranduil wavers, and Thorin sees it. Thranduil knows.

"Who do think they'll believe. An old man who can barely hear and his friend who suffers from post war trauma, or the commisioner and his men?" Thranduil says icily.

"You're the only one who can help," Thorin is almost pleading.

"No Oakenshield, no," Thranduil growls. "He said he'd kill my men. That is more imprtant to me than your fortune."

Thorin shakes his head in frustration.

April 10th, 2014, 1:02 P.M. - Wishaw General Hospital

Thorin and Balin walk through the halls of the hospital. Thorin stays silent until they reach the safety of his car.

"Greenleaf claims nobody broke into the safe," Thorin vents.

"Why would he do that," Balin asks, suprised.

"The criminal threatened to kill his men," Thorin says. "Or atleast that's the excuse Greenleaf offered me."

"We'll have to arrange the funerals," Balin says quietly. Thorin doesn't answer. His brow is furrowed. He bites his lower lip, a habbit of his when deep in thought.

"I know of a man who could help us find the man who did this," says Thorin.

"Thorin. You're honestly going to after him because the police won't?" asks Balin. "I can't let ya do it laddie."

"No Balin. There is no choice for me. I have to go after him," Thorin replies.

Balin sighs, "Then I'm with ya laddie."

"This man, who is he?"

"His name is G. He's what you might call an agent. He works for the Istari 5A program. He may be able to give us a lead."

"And you think he will?"

"We can only try."

Unknown Time, 2:43 - Unknown Place

Oakenshield, T (2:43): I am in need of your assistance.

Tharkun, G (2:44): The break in incident that was cleverly covered up by three explosions?

Oakenshield, T (2:44 - Deleted): How did you know about the break in?

Oakenshield, T (2:44): Precisely.

Tharkun, G (2:44): Elaborate, I am intrigued.

Oakenshield, T (2:44): I need to find the man who did it. I think you can help me.

Tharkun, G (2:48): The man you are looking for is called Smaug.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo Baggins is a simple man, with simple tastes. There is nothing about him that stands out, he just blends in. He works at the nearest Richer Sounds. So how then does he come into this tale? Well, he may not look it, but he is a brilliant man. Computers were his life, and working with them is still a little hobby of his.

April 11th, 2014, 10:09 A.M. - Bromley, England

Bilbo Baggins walks through his kitchen, cup of green tea in his hand. He feels good this particular morning. It is a Monday, and he has the day off. He walks into his living room, looking forward to the next chapter of his book.

"Good morning Mr. Baggins," a voice jumps out of nowhere, startling poor Bilbo. He almost spills his tea. He turns around an sees a very tall, and old, man. He is dressed in a a suit and tie, and is wearing dark shades.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" demands Bilbo.

"I am looking for someone to share in an adventure," says the man.

"Well then you are clearly in the wrong house," says Bilbo. The man just stands there, looking at Bilbo, as if sizing him up.

"I will call the police," says Bilbo. The man ignores the comment.

"Yes, you are the right man for the job. It is settled then," the man says. "I will inform the others."

"No, no, no. I don't want any adventures here," Bilbo says. He takes his cell phone from his pocket. "Now please leave before I call the police."

"Your phone is dead Mr. Baggins, but I will still grant you your wish," says the man. Without another word he walks off to the front door. Bilbo follows him to the door, and as soon as he leaves, he locks it. He looks out the window, but the man is already gone.

Unknown Date, Unknown Time, - Unknown Place

Tharkun, G: I have found you a hacker.

Oakenshield, T: He meets the credentials?

Tharkun, G: You may say he is over qualified.

Oakenshield, T: Good. Where shall we meet him?

Tharkun, G: 56 Abbotsbury Road, Bromley, England.

Oakenshield, T: I will inform the others.

April 15th, 2014, Bromley, England

Bilbo Baggins is sitting comfortably in his armchair, sipping at his tea, watching a wildlife show. He is now recovering from his scare from four days earlier. Fish and chips are cooking in the oven. The timer beeps, and Bilbo puts on the oven mits and pulls out his meal. Everything is made ready, and Bilbo mumbles a quick prayer over his meal. Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

"Who would be so rude as to come during supper?" thinks Bilbo as he walks briskly to the door. Bilbo opens the door, expecting a salesman. Instead, a tall, burly man stands in front of him. He is covered in tattos from head to toe. Bilbo is too shocked to say anything.

"Dwalin." says the man simply, and pushes his way in.

"Um, do we - do we known eachother?" Bilbo finally manages to sputter out. Dwalin looks at him as if he is crazy.

"No," he says.

"Well, I'm not really expecting visitors," Bilbo says, as Dwalin hangs his tattered leather jacket on one of Bilbo's pegs. Dwalin ignores the comment.

"Which way is it laddie?" he asks.

"Which way is what?" Bilbo asks.

"Supper. He said that there'd be lots of food," Dwalin says gruffly.

"Who said?" asks Bilbo, bewildered.

Dwalin again, ignores the question. He wanders around, and eventually finds the kitchen. He sits down at Bilbo's spot. He begins to eat Bilbo's fish and chips.

"This is good," he says. The doorbell rings again.

"Excuse me a moment," Bilbo says, and he rushes off to the door. He is fully expecting the shady old man to show up. He pulls open the door, and sees an old man, although not as old, nor as tall as his visitor from four days ago.

"Good evening," Bilbo says.

"Yes, yes it is. Although it may rain later," says the man thoughtfully. He walks inside, and spots his brother's jacket. He turns and sees him in the hallway.

"Evening brother," he says, grinning.

His brother looks up from the package of chips he is trying to open.

"My oh my. You are shorter and wider than last we met," he teases.

"Wider, yes, but no shorter. But still sharp enough for the both of us," he retorts good naturedly.

The two men walk back towards the kitchen, talking. Bilbo scurries after them.

"Excuse me," he says. "I'm not entirely expecting visitors. Don't get me wrong. I like visitors, but I like to know they are coming before they barge into me home univited."

The men don't seem to hear a word he says. They find an old, untouched twelve pack of beer in the bottom of Bilbo's fridge.

"Have ya eaten?" Dwalin asks his brother. Bilbo sighs.

"I'm sorry to seem blunt, but I must speak my mind," he says. The two men turn around from Dwalin's knife opening the beers.

"Apology excepted," says Balin, and the two turn back to the beers. The doorbell rings again, this time louder. Bilbo hurries to the door, exsasperated. This time he peers through the the peephole. He sees two young men, standing awkwardly on his front porch. He opens up the front door, just a crack.

"You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house," says Bilbo.

"Has it been cancelled?" asks the brown haired man. He looks a little disapointed.

"Nobody told us," says the blond skeptically.

"No nothing has been cancelled," Bilbo says. He was about to add that there was no event planned in the first place, when the brown haired's man's face lit up, and he pushed open the door, nearly bolwing Bilbo over.

"That's a relief," he says. The two walk in.

"It's nice, this place," says the dark haired one.

"Thank you," replies Bilbo.

The two spot Dwalin and his brother trying to carry a table out into the hall.

"Mr. Dwalin," says the brown haired.

"Ah Fili and Kili," says Dwalin. "Give us hand shoving this in the hall."

"Else we'll never fit everybody," adds Balin.

Bilbo grimaces as the four try to move the table through the narrow kitchen opening. Suddenly a lous knock resounds through the room. Bilbo's face is red with anger as he walks down the hall very quickly.

"If this is some idiot's bloody idea of a joke, well all I can say is that it is in very poor taste," Bilbo opens the door, right on the word taste, and a fat man who was leaning against the door falls inside. All the other eight men laugh at him. Behind them all stands the shady man who stopped by his house earlier.

"You," Biblo says.


End file.
